iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbornob
Arbornob is a city of around 67 000 people located in the region of Wendovia. It is home to the Marielle estate along with a very prominent lumber and textile industry. It was one of the first cities to be founded west of the mountains. Layout The city lies on the Alabast River which runs South. Many of the residents do not live within the city walls but outside them on large farms (mainly orchards). The Marielle Estate lies in the South-East corner of the city, outside the walls. The walls are made from local Granite stones gathered from the digging of the moat surrounding the city. The city boasts the tallest average building size of any city in not only Wendovia but all of Orslozgo. Buildings inside the city walls reach an average of 5 stories. This was mainly the result of large areas of land needing to be used for lumber and hemp production. Demographics Being that Arbornob is a frontier city, it's population is skewed heavily toward human. Around 74% are human, 11% Gothe, 7% Dwarf, and the remaining 8% being mixed. The populus are largely religious and live in wooden homes; around 15% of them are employed directly by alliances. Government Large collections of guilds called Alliances have dominating control over areas of the city. The Clock-makers, the Masons, the Butchers, and the Blacksmiths all formed from these collections and are the only alliances left in the city, each one vying for power. The cities long history of corruption lead to the alliances seen today. In the early days of the city, guilds would bribe city officials and so large guilds had more power. Smaller guilds joined forces and pooled their money together to compete with the large guilds. The large guilds (namely the Clock-makers, Masons, Butchers, and Blacksmiths) then started to let on smaller guilds to gain more resources. It is important to note that as of the present day, these alliance names don't mean anything to the guilds that make them up. In the beginning the names are largely accurate but in the late days of guild gathering, they became misnomers. Inter-alliance unions of textile workers and lumberjacks have become a major issue of concern for the alliances. They see no reason to adhere to a single alliance and are using their raw resource control to throw power around in government as well. Clock-makers The Clock-makers were the first major guild for form an alliance and so their history serves as a good example for how the process normally goes about. The Clock-makers originally ran a very lucrative shipping company. Other parts of the city would guarantee orders within a margin of around 7 days, but the Clock-makers guaranteed to within 2 days. They did this by having a variable work force, having a small few core workers, and then contracting out other laborers when shipments varied in size. This gave them immense influence and experience already with other small guilds and so when smaller guilds from other parts of the city were combining, the Clock-makers were easily able to follow and almost overnight became a mega-alliance for the time. Category:Book 3 Category:Wendovia